


Зависимость

by Tamiraina



Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Какаши опустился на колени перед Ирукой и взял его за руки.– Ирука, я не знаю, как сказать тебе это, но… я думаю, ты зависишь от барьерных печатей.***Или история, где Какаши помогает своему парню-мастеру печатей осознать, что у него есть проблема.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930849
Kudos: 18





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526332) by [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka). 



Какаши стоял посреди гостиной Ируки, уперев руки в бока, и мрачно наблюдал за происходящим. Он уже давно готовился к этому разговору и не мог больше откладывать его.

– Это, – сказал Какаши, – это помешательство.

Ирука поднял на него взгляд от своих бумаг, которые проверял, вытянувшись на диване.

– Помешательство?

– Вот именно, – кивнул Какаши. – Это зашло слишком далеко, Ирука. Ты должен признать, что у тебя есть проблема.

Ирука растерянно огляделся, словно понять не мог, о чем тот говорит. Был вечер пятницы, и Какаши встретил Ируку у Академии после работы и пришел с ним домой.

– Проблема с чем? – спросил он.

Какаши указал на кофейный столик.

– Что это такое?

– Тесты, которые я закончил проверять?

– Но что на них сверху?

– Барьер? – спросил Ирука. – Открыто окно, и я не хотел, чтобы их сдуло со стола.

Какаши указал на что-то еще на столе.

– А это что?

– Кусок пирога, – медленно произнес Ирука, как будто начал сомневаться в умственных способностях Какаши. – Мы испекли его вчера, помнишь? И он оказался не так уж плох, но кусок, который ты отрезал, был слишком большим. Остальное я приберегу на потом.

– Но что там _над_ пирогом?

– Очевидно, барьер, – ответил Ирука. – Чтобы он не заветрился. Какаши, какой в этом смысл?

Какаши прошелся по комнате, указывая на разные предметы.

– О, смотри, вот еще один барьер, – сказал он. – Закрывает последнюю книгу из серии «Ича Ича».

– Ну, если бы ты перестал читать ее в присутствии Наруто, мне не пришлось бы ее запирать.

– А вот барьер, который ты перевернул вверх дном и наполнил закусками, как праздничную чашу. – Какаши сделал паузу. – Я не знал, что такое вообще возможно.

Ирука гордо улыбнулся. 

– Мне потребовались _недели_ исследований, чтобы понять, как это сделать, но разве это не удобно?

– У тебя есть миски, – сказал Какаши. – Настоящие миски. Тебе не нужно было этого делать. – Он опустился на колени перед Ирукой и взял его за руки. – Ирука, я не знаю, как сказать тебе это, но… я думаю, ты зависишь от барьерных печатей.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

– Это самая нелепая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, – сказал Ирука. – И я встречаюсь с тобой уже некоторое время, так что это действительно о чем-то говорит.

– Я знаю, что это трудно принять, – мягко сказал Какаши, – но пришло время тебе помочь.

Ирука закатил глаза и отнял свои ладони у Какаши, возвращаясь к тесту, лежащему у него на коленях.

– Я просто использую свои навыки шиноби, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь. В чем тут проблема?

Какаши был готов к такой реакции. Он провел некоторое исследование, прежде чем поговорить с Ирукой, и он знал, что самое важное – заставить Ируку признать его зависимость, прежде чем они перейдут к тому, чтобы помочь ему.

– Ты становишься зависимым от барьеров, – сказал он. – Ты забываешь, как пользоваться обычными предметами.

– Как миски, – сказал Ирука.

– Да, точно, как миски, – ободряюще сказал Какаши. – Или как обувь.

Ирука замолчал и поднял глаза от теста.

– Это было всего один раз, – сказал он. – Я только выкидывал мусор и не собирался уходить далеко.

– Или зонтики.

– Ненавижу таскать с собой мокрые зонтики.

– Или карантинные зоны на случай, если твой парень заболеет и ты решишь запереть его в своей постели на три дня.

– О, так вот в чем дело? – спросил Ирука. – С тобой все было в порядке. Я отпускал тебя в туалет, приносил еду и салфетки. _Много_ салфеток. Честно говоря, это было довольно мерзко, я не хотел подцепить вирус.

– _Целых три дня._

Ирука с раздраженным вздохом отмахнулся от его слов.

– Тебе было удобно. Ты устроил там гнездо из одеял. Это было мило.

– Гнездо из одеял было методом совладания, чтобы помочь мне пройти через изнурительный психологический опыт пребывания в плену у моего собственного парня.

Ирука поднял бровь.

– Ладно, в следующий раз, когда ты заболеешь, я не буду о тебе заботиться.

Какаши помолчал.

– Ты все еще можешь приготовить мне суп и почитать. Это было очень мило.

– Нет, если только между мной и твоими микробами нет барьера. Это всего лишь санитарная необходимость.

Какаши развел руками.

– Вот что я имею в виду! Ты думаешь, что барьерные печати – это ответ на все! Ты больше не знаешь, как решить свои проблемы по-другому.

– Чепуха, – сказал Ирука. – Не все проблемы можно решить с помощью барьерной печати. Некоторые из них могут быть решены только с помощью взрывающихся меток.

Какаши открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но потом передумал. Он не хотел этого знать.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – сказал он. – Расскажи мне все способы, которыми ты использовал барьеры сегодня, и мы посмотрим, был ли какой-либо из них подходящим использованием чакры.

Ирука выпрямился, размышляя об этом.

– Давай посмотрим, – протянул он. – Сегодня утром я воспользовался одним в качестве чайника, а потом еще одним, чтобы убедиться, что никто не украл мое молоко из холодильника в учительской, и потом еще я... – он замер на полуслове.

– Ты что?

Ирука закрыл глаза, выругался и отбросил бумаги в сторону.

– Я должен вернуться в школу, – сказал он, вскакивая и торопливо выходя из комнаты.

Какаши последовал за ним.

– Что случилось?

– Я кое-что вспомнил, – мрачно ответил Ирука. Он обулся и схватил ключи.

– Я тоже иду.

– Нет, нет, не идешь, – сказал Ирука в панике, широко раскрыв глаза. – Ничего страшного, правда, я ненадолго.

Но Какаши ни в коем случае не собирался оставаться здесь. Он был заинтригован.

– Я пойду с тобой, – повторил он, на этот раз более твердо.

Ирука не выглядел счастливым, но не протестовал, когда Какаши последовал за ним к двери. Он поспешил вниз по лестнице многоквартирного дома и вышел на улицу, не совсем бегом, но быстрым шагом.

– Так что именно мы найдем в школе? – непринужденно спросил Какаши.

Ирука не ответил.

– Ты оставил что-то важное под барьером, да?

Ирука пробормотал что-то невнятное.

– И что это было?

– Ребенок, – пробормотал Ирука.

Какаши чуть не споткнулся.

– Ты оставил _ребенка_ под _барьером?_

– Он был действительно несносным! – в отчаянии воскликнул Ирука. – Я разработал эти новые звуконепроницаемые барьеры, они идеально подходят для поддержания дисциплины в классе.

_– Ты использовал барьер на ребенке?_

– Не только я! Я раздал их и всем остальным учителям!

– Все гораздо хуже, чем я думал, – вздохнул Какаши. – Ты не просто наркоман, ты дилер.

– Мне повысили зарплату!

Учителя, печально подумал Какаши. Они перегружены работой, им постоянно недоплачивали, так что неудивительно, что они обращались к печатям.

Солнце уже садилось, когда они добрались до Академии, и здание уже было заперто на ночь. Ирука сделал что-то такое, что заставило дверь распахнуться, и как только оказался внутри, он бросился бежать. Какаши последовал за ним.

В школе было тихо и почти жутко, когда в ней никого не было, и Какаши вдруг почувствовал радость, что его собственный опыт удержания в плену произошел в удобной кровати. Они подошли к классу Ируки, и Ирука помедлил у двери, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть и войти внутрь.

В конце класса, ссутулившись, сидел за партой маленький мальчик лет восьми-девяти. Услышав, как открылась дверь, он поднял голову, а затем вскочил на ноги и что-то крикнул, хотя этот звук не проникал сквозь барьер.

– Это действительно впечатляет, – сказал Какаши, думая о своей команде генинов. – Я вижу, насколько было заманчиво их использовать, если у тебя на столе лежит целая стопка.

– Хватит на каждого ребенка, – мрачно кивнул Ирука. – За назойливость надо платить.

Он подошел к письменному столу, выдвинул ящик и снял с него печать. Барьер исчез, и голос мальчика зазвучал с середины фразы.

– ...расскажу Наруто, и он так в тебе разочаруется, Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука зашипел.

– Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного! – Он подошел к мальчику, который стоял, яростно скрестив руки на груди.

– Мой дедушка – Хокаге, – властно начал мальчик, отчего брови Какаши взлетели вверх, но Ирука наклонился и крепко схватил ребенка за плечи.

– Ты не расскажешь об этом Сандайме-сама, – сказал он. – Или твоим родители, и уж точно не Наруто. Все это было просто большим недоразумением. Очень долгое заключение.

– Ты забыл обо мне, – сказал мальчик, надувшись.

– Я не забыл, – солгал Ирука. – Я просто... немного отвлекся.

Ребенок явно был не согласен..

– У тебя будут большие неприятности, – сказал он.

Лицо Ируки потемнело.

– Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, я завалю тебя на вчерашнем тесте, – сказал он.

От такой несправедливости у мальчика отвисла челюсть.

– Ты не посмеешь!

– А ты проверь.

Какое-то мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга. Какаши с интересом наблюдал, как Ирука сражается с восьмилетним ребенком. Учителя были очаровательны.

Мальчик сначала моргнул, потом нахмурился и отвернулся. Ирука выпрямился с самодовольным видом.

– Отлично, – сказал мальчик. – Я буду молчать, а ты поставишь мне пятерку по этому тесту.

– Договорились, – без промедления ответил Ирука. – А теперь убирайся отсюда.

Когда мальчик умчался, Какаши не был уверен, кто именно победил.

– Это касается и тебя, – сказал Ирука, поворачиваясь к нему с убийственно серьезным выражением лица. – Не смей никому об этом говорить.

Какаши и не собирался этого делать, но он никогда не упускал такой возможности.

– Что ты мне предложишь, чтобы я молчал?

– Сексуальные услуги.

– Ирука, – сказал потрясенный Какаши. – Ты не должен предлагать свое тело людям подобным образом!

– Мы уже спим вместе, – сказала Ирука. – Мы все равно собирались сегодня заняться сексом.

– До сих пор. Таков принцип этой штуки.

Ирука вернулся в класс и закатил глаза.

– Ладно, тогда я не буду с тобой спать. Счастлив?

– Подожди, нет, давай вернемся к первому варианту. Тот, что с этическим банкротством и сексуальными привилегиями.

Ирука фыркнул.

– Пошли, пойдем домой.

Они направились обратно к выходу из школы, и Ирука снова вернул защиту на место.

– Итак, – медленно проговорил Ирука, когда они шли обратно к его квартире, – я начинаю думать, что, возможно, я действительно слишком полагаюсь на барьерные печати.

Какаши похлопал его по руке.

– Первый шаг к выздоровлению – это признать, что у тебя есть проблема.

– И что мне с этим делать?

– Ну, для начала ты можешь дать мне одну из этих детских печатей. Разумеется, исключительно для того, чтобы ты не мог злоупотреблять ими.

Ирука искоса взглянул на него с кривой усмешкой.

– Они хороши, не так ли? Я не могу поверить, что никто не подумал об этом раньше.

– Я возьму три, – сказал Какаши.


End file.
